


Heart of glass

by Gwilled_cheeze



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, The Slog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwilled_cheeze/pseuds/Gwilled_cheeze
Summary: Just a little Drabble about Arlen glass abd the sole survivor





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like its been months since pamona was sent out to check on the residents of the slog. The last time she had been there was to drop off a crate of giddyup buttercup parts to Arlen. The ghoul had been working on the model pony for past few years but had unfortunately run out of parts, and the only remaining ones residing in the old atomatoys factory in the southern commonwealth. The area was well known for being extremely radioactive and somehow even more dangerous than the rest of the wasteland. 

Pamona had put off going down there for as long as she could. Every time she was sent to the slog to take care of the local raiders or help fix their water purifiers the old ghoul had approached her with a hopeful expression and would ask if she brought him the parts. The look on her face when she told him she hadn't yet broke her heart, and it broke her heart even more when she found out why he wanted the parts so badly. 

After hunting down and eliminating a pack of super mutants that took up residence down the road, pamona was invited in spend the evening at the slog, which she happily accepted. During her stay she had gotten to know the slogs residents much better, including Arlen. 

Pamona sat in the desk chair of Arlen's workspace and bedroom watching him organize tools and various parts. She had brought up the topic of the buttercup toy only to immediately regret it when she saw the look on his face. His expression went from contempt to sorrow. He looked at her with big, wet black eyes and she could see he was trying to find his words. Pamona had no idea how much something like a toy, almost a relic from the past, could hold so much meaning to someone. 

He explained after what felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence, that pamona had Meant to break with an apology but couldn't seem to find her words either, that he was the inventor of the giddyup buttercup. He had spent years working for atomatoys, only to be fired due to a disagreement with the company's selling out. His life's work was gone. But it wasn't the memory of his old job that prompted him to ask pamona to go down into the most dangerous part of the wasteland for parts, it was his daughter. Arlen's daughter Marlene had loved her giddyup buttercup, she was almost never seen without. 

Arlen explained with a heavy heart the tragedy that befell his family the day the bombs dropped. A bomb hit their apartment. When he arrived it was nothing more than a smoldering crater. Arlen had lost everything, his job, his family, and eventually his own skin. He had nothing left, no pictures to remember them by, only this broken buttercup toy as his last token of the old word. Of his old life. 

Pamona had listened to his story in a saddened silence. She knew what it was like to lose everything, your life, your family. All gone the moment she stepped into vault 111. Pamona had gotten up from her seat at his desk and embraced him. He stared slightly, clearly not having been touched in a long time, but soon returned the gesture with equal warmth. Pamona promised him she would get the toy parts for him. 

That night had been an emotional experience for the both of them. And since then they had grown much closer. Whenever pamona was sent to assist the slog she stayed afterwords to spend time with Arlen. 

Pamona did eventually go to the atomatoys factory after being dragged down to the glowing sea to meet a man named Virgil. While she was down there, pamona was busy doing all the things she could think of to so that she did not have to return in a long time. She must have spent a month or two in the southern commonwealth helping small settlements and clearing out the areas they sent her to. 

When she approached the slog after she had made a b-line straight to Arlen and presented him with the crate of toy parts. The way his face lite up in surprise and joy made her heart melt. He was ever so grateful that she had kept her promise to get the toy parts for him. But pamona had another gift for him, one that brought tears to his eyes. 

It was a holotape she had picked up from the atomatoys hq where Arlen had worked before the war. On it contained an audio message from Marlene asking when her daddy was going to be home. Arlen had stood in a studded silence as his listened to his daughters voice for the first time in two hundred years. His hands gripped the front of his coat as he heaved and silently sobbed, repeated her name on his lips like a prayer. Pamona did not bother him while he cried and played the tape a second time, quietly replying to Marlene's voice under his breath. 

Pamona had placed her hand on his shoulder and Arlen spun around in his chair to hug her, his face buried in her stomach muffling his sobs. She held him tenderly as he muttered words of gratitude to her. Slowly his sobs stopped and his breathing became slow and even. 

That evening, Arlen presented the newly fixed giddyup buttercup to pamona. She had no idea why Arlen would want to part with something so precious to him, but he insisted she take it, Marlene would have wanted him to move on instead of obsessing over things that would never come back. Pamona accepted the gibbyup buttercup. 

The next time pamona had visited the slog she found that Arlen was gone. Wiseman had told her that he just up and left one day after her last visit. They had no idea where he had gone. Pamona was heartbroken to know he had left but didn't know where to begin looking for him. He had wanted to move on, she thought to herself. But she was sad to think he was going to move on without her. 

She had not visited the slog since then. The minutemen had tripled in size and they now had groups of people to travel the wasteland, no more would the general be responsible for every single odd job that needed doing. But pamona often went out to help the settlements anyway, she had grown close to some of them and they gave her a sense of purpose. 

The slog had recently radioed it saying their was a group of easier hold up nearby that were threatening them for caps. The raider camp had turned out to be on her way to the slog, by the time she reached the tarberry farm the problem was already solved. 

It had been so long since she visited the little farm. She still remembered the place back when it was a local swimming pool with clean water and filled with swimmers. Now it was a farm for tarberries run entirely by ghouls. Pamona felt a sense of pride looking around the slog. She had helped grow this settlement, protected it, made it an official settlement of the minutemen. She sure had done a lot since leaving the vault. 

She was walking with wiseman, who was expressing his gratitude to the general, when the passed by the open door to the commons area inside the main building. Sitting in the couch was none other than Arlen glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Pamona had brushed past wiseman and bolted into the living room, gathering Arlen up in her arms before he even knew what was happening. Once he had recognized her he hugged back. 

"Oh yeah," wiseman began, leaning against the doorway, "you haven't visited in so long that you probably didn't know that Arlen came back. "

Pamona and Arlen pulled back from the hug and sat down on the old, worn out couch. 

"When did you come back Arlen? why didn't anyone tell me?" Before Arlen could answer pamona began firing out more questions. "Where did you go? What did you do? How long where you gone? Why did you decide to come back?" 

"Pamona, please," Arlen said. He took her hands in his and smiled.   
"I wasn't actually gone for very long. After you left the slog I just felt to empty. Everything I had worked for was fueled by the memories of my Past, I didn't know how to move on, how I would function. I thought leaving the slog would help me learn, make me adapt to this world psychologically. I didn't get far. A group of raiders took everything I had, didn't even bother to shoot me for it. They didn't need to, I wasn't prepared to face them. " 

Pamona was shocked. She hasn't expected him to be back at the slog the whole time, having been jumped down the road, returning with his head hung low and his dignity in ruin. 

Arlen was looking down at their hands while he spoke. It seemed like he didn't want to make eye contact while he told her this, which was understandable enough.   
Wiseman had slowly been inching his way out the door, trying to give the two their privacy without it making it seem too obvious it was getting awkward with him just standing there eavesdropping. 

Pamona gripped Arlen's hands a little tighter. "I'm glad you're back. I was sad to hear you had left." 

Arlen looked up at her with those big, black eyes and pamona's heart began to beat heavily within her chest.   
Arlen seemed at a loss for words as he stared at her face, his eyes wandering and taking on every detail. 

The moment was broken by the loud clang of the work bell signaling that the work day had ended and everyone would be coming inside.   
Arlen started at the sound of the bell and wrought his hands free from hers, rubbing them together and fiddling with the collar of his coat. He then suddenly stood up, throwing off his balance and fumbling at little, and told pamona he had to help prepare dinner. He then hurried outside as the workers began filing in. 

Pamona sat on the couch in confusion. Why did he seem so hurried to leave? She hadn't seen him in so long but he acted like she was some stranger. No, not entirely like a stranger. Something was odd about the way he acted though and it made pamona worried that something was wrong. 

Holly had plopped down on the now empty side of the couch. The young ghoulette was excited to see the general back but had noticed the worried look on her face.

"Hey there general, what's up? Why you look so down for?"

Pamona was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of hollys voice, gravelly and concerned. She hadn't noticed the ghoul had even sat down next to her, or that pamona apparently looked as worried as she felt. 

"It's nothing really," pamona told her, "I'm just a little worried about Arlen."

"Worried? Why," holly inquired. "Is something wrong with him?"

"He doesn't seem to be acting strange to you? I was talking to him earlier and he seemed different. Not a first, but....well it's hard to explain. He left in such a hurry it seemed like he was trying to avoid me."

Holly was listening with intense interest before she burst out laughing, grabbing pamona by the arm and shaking her. Pamona didn't understand why holly was laughing and acting like this. 

"Oh my god general, I know you don't date much but come on," holly had stopped laughing but still had a huge grin on her face, "I'd expect you to know men a little better than this."

Pamona was even more confused now. She stared at holly trying to understand what she meant. The ghoul rolled her eyes and placed her hand on pamona's shoulder. 

"Arlen's acting weird because he likes you," holly brought her voice down a few octaves, "and he doesn't know how to tell you that."

Pamona blushed fiercely, her eyes widening at hollys accusation. 

"Oh come on, smoothskin, don't give me that look. Listen, ever since Arlen's been back he's been talking about you none stop. A girl can see it a mile away, he's into you."   
Holly leaned back on the couch and crossed her legs. "Arlen's not a young man, he was old even before the war. It's not like he's just gonna tell you this. If you want my advice, you should just go to him. Make this a whole lot easier."

"I-I don't..." pamona began to stutter. She had know idea that Arlen could have possibly thought about her in a romantic way. Sure they were close, but Arlen seemed the type to not pursue a relationship after losing his wife. He had even told her that the idea of dating again made him feel uncomfortable. 

Maybe that was why he didn't tell her. He was ashamed and uncomfortable with his feelings towards her and would rather ignore them. 

Pamona signed deeply. "Look holly, I-I do like Arlen. He and I are very close. But I don't think he's ready for something like this. I mean, it was only recently that he tried to actually move on from his old life."

"You have a point general. But remember , it was you who helped him do so. He's closer to you than anyone else." 

Pamona pondered on this. The two of them were very close, it made sense that Arlen might have romantic feelings for her but was just too shy to say so. 

"So," pamona thoughts were interrupted by holly, " you do like him then?" Holly gave pamona a snarky grin and began giggling as pamona blushed at her question. 

Pamona had come to a decision. She rose from the worn out couch and made her way to the commons area as holly called out "go get him general!" after her. 

 

Pamona stepped outside into the warm dusk air. The sky was a glorious orange with streaks of pink and purple. Gazing up at the sunset made pamona feel content. Despite the commonwealth still writhing under the effects on atomic war, there was still natural beauty to be found. Moments like these made pamona feel peaceful and a even a little hopeful. 

Pamona forced herself to look away from the sky only to lock eyes with Arlen glass as soon as her head was lowered. He was standing next to the slogs cooking station holding an array of pots and bowls while jones was busy lighting the fire pit. 

Arlen's eyes wandered her face, seemingly studying her features. He quickly turned away once she noticed him staring, helping jones cook by filling a large metal pot with water and sliced vegetables. 

Pamona walked gingerly over to the cooking station and lightly tapped Arlen on the shoulder. He seemed to freeze up a bit before slowly turning around to face her. 

"Ah, hello pamona. Supper won't be ready for a little while I'm afraid." Pamona noticed he was wringing his hands together nervously. 

"Actually," pamona said, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

An awkward tension began to settle between the two. Jones took notice to it and mumbled some excuse to leave once the pit was lit. Arlen and pamona watched him go through the door of the slogs pool house. When pamona turned around Arlen was seated at the station, setting the large soup pot over the fire. 

Pamona took a seat opposite of him and for awhile none of them spoke. Pamona didn't know how to exactly approach this. She just watched as Arlen carefully stirred the contents of the pot, occasionally tasting it or adding a pinch of dried herbs. 

When he wasn't tending to the soup he simply stared at the fire, trying to avoid looking at her. He was just as unprepared as she was for this conversation. The silence dragged on for another ten minutes until jones reappeared, followed by the residents of the slog. They all gathered around the station as Arlen began to ladle hot soup into old, cracked bowls and tins. Neither he or pamona took a serving. 

The rest of the ghouls sat in lawns chairs by the pool side to enjoy their meal. The slog, like many of the other minutemen settlements, had a very strong community relationship. Everyone got along and worked together, something that was rare to find in the commonwealth nowadays. Pamona watched as the ghouls ate, told jokes, and shared stories with each other. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Arlen sneaking off to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Pamona wanted to follow him but she couldn't find the strength to move. Rooted to the spot, she pondered if pursuing Arlen would be in either of their best interests. They were close, of course, but starting a romantic relationship? It seemed awkward. Neither of them wanted to bring it up, especially since both of them knew the others family history and grew close because of the shared grief. Maybe it would be best if- "pamona," 

The woman jumped as she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Holly was behind her, a worried look on her face. How long had pamona been standing here?

"Holly-" she started but was quickly cut off. "Talk to him general."

"I don't know if that's-" "no," holly cut her off again, "you need to talk to him. It doesn't matter what happens between you two but you cannot just ignore each other like this."

Pamona struggled to convey her thoughts into words. Did she want to talk to Arlen? Yes. Should she talk to Arlen? Maybe? This seemed like almost too bold of a move on her part. Perhaps if she-  
"PAMONA!"

Holly turned the general towards her and furiously shook her shoulders to snap her back to reality. The members of the slog were staring at her, watching her space out while she was thinking of Arlen. Pamona flushed in embarrassment while holly tried to gain her attention once more. 

With a heavy sigh holly spun Pamona in the direction of Arlen's door and gave her an encouraging push. 

Pamona stumbled forward. She supposed that holly was right in some sense. She should at least talk to him, be direct. At least if everything was out in the open they won't be stuck in a purgatory of awkwardness like they are now. Even if things don't work out, they'd would have at least discussed it through like mature adults instead of hiding from each other like nervous teenagers. 

Pamona approached Arlen's door with confidence but suddenly hesitated on knocking. This was going to be her last chance to back out. She knocked. 

Arlen didn't answer right away and she felt the tension grow with each passing moment she was left alone with her thoughts. When he finally did open the door he was reluctant to look at her. 

"Ah, Pamona," he said, "what are you doing here?" He knew why she was here, she could tell, but it seemed like playing dumb was his only defense. 

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" 

There was a pause as Arlens eyes widened and judging by the look on his face he was quickly weighing his options before he finally moved aside to let her in. He shut the door behind her, not bothering to turn around and face her. Neither of them spoke, each wanting the other to do so, each wanting the other not too. But ignoring something was harder to do when it was right in front of you. 

Pamona sighed heavily. "Why is this so hard to talk about?"

"I'm sorry," Arlen said. His back was still towards her, his shoulders slouched and weak. 

"Don't be," Pamona said, "It's not your fault. We're both...a little rusty at this..."

Arlen finally turned to face her. He looked at her with huge, dejected eyes. The lines in his face looked deeper, his burned flesh more sullen. It was a moment in which he looked just as old as he really was, as if two hundred years of burden had caught up to him and weighed him down all at once. 

"I didn't want you finding out this way," Arlen spoke softly, "I didn't want you finding out at all"

"Why? Why wouldn't you..."

"I'm...," he sighed and sunk down to the floor, his head buried his hands," I'm old Pamona, I'm old and sad and tired, so tired, and I've been like this for such a long time."

Arlen looked up at her dejectedly.   
"It's embarrassing. I never planned to tell you, I didn't want to risk scaring you off. But holly found out. She's been bugging me for weeks, asking wiseman to send a request for the general to stop by."

There was a pause as Pamona waited for him to continue. The air felt heavy and her heart was pounding in her chest as she listen to him. It was like hearing him talk about Marlene, that same tone of loss and weakness was in his voice. Her silence prompted him to lower his head again as to not look at her before he continued. 

"You don't want the attention of an old ghoul like me. I know that...I'm sorry." 

Pamona gently lowered herself to her knees in front of him. Arlen looked up at her in suspense. He was prepared for the worst, expecting it really. What he didn't expect was for her to gently place her hand upon his face as she smiled at him. 

"Don't be sorry," she told him, voice barley above a gentle whisper, "I like you too, ya know."

"W-what," he said in surprise, "you...you do?"

"Yeah. I always thought you were very sweet and kind."   
Pamona gently caressed his cheek with her thumb, the sensation making him tremble slightly. He hadn't had any sort of intimacy, psychological or physical, in so long that the feeling was almost foreign. 

Pamona withdrew her hand and stood, grabbing his arm to help him up. Standing face to face neither one knew what to say next. There was more they needed to talk about they didn't know how to bring it up. 

Pamona started to chuckle lightly to herself before it escalated into gentle laughter. Arlen looked at her nervously, his shoulders tensed. 

"God," she finally said, "we really are like a bunch of teenagers. All...nervous and not knowing how to talk to each other."

Arlen's eyes soften as he started to chuckle with her. They both laughed together at their shared awkwardness. It was nice, it reminded Arlen of when he asked his first girlfriend out. Pamona was making him feel young again. 

But he was not young. Not anymore. 

Arlen slowly stopped laughing and anxiously messed with his scarf. When Pamona looked over at him she stopped laughing immediately. 

"What's wrong?" Pamona asked. 

"I..." Arlen took a deep breath as his ruined skin faintly blushed, "I haven't done this in awhile. Dating I mean. If that's even..." 

He looked at her comprehensively and she nodded her head. 

"I-it's been a long time is all. It might take awhile for me to get used to this."

"That's ok," Pamona reassured him, taking his hand, "we'll go slow. Since the minutemen expanded I've had more free time on my hands lately. We have all the time we need."

Arlen squeezed her hand as he smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN M O N T H S. there is really no excuse why I put off writing this chapter. Also I extended this story to one more chapter so I can divide this last part up and update this sooner. There should be smut in the next chapter


End file.
